The present disclosure relates generally to the field of amusement parks. More specifically, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to methods and equipment utilized to provide amusement park experiences.
Water parks seek to provide a variety of ride experiences for park visitors, including bumper or raft rides, water slides, log rides, water coasters, and lazy rivers. A typical water slide begins in a small pool at the top of the slide, where a rider begins their descent by traveling to the edge of the pool. Certain types of water slides may incorporate narrative-driven effects to enhance the ride experience. For example, the ride may incorporate a building or setting not typically associated with a water ride, such as a bomb shelter or alien landscape. A ride on a water slide may be initiated after a gate or other barrier of an entry system is removed from blocking entry to the ride path to allow a rider to enter the actual slide. It is now recognized that certain entry systems may provide additional appeal to riders by adding thrilling aspects to ride entry, which may, for example, coordinate with thematic components or effects of the slide to add elements of surprise and exciting sensations.